La aventura de Sinbad y Vitani
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Todo comienza cuando dos hermanos son separados, un joven, una joven, una runa que los unira y muchas mazmorras por conquistar. Un aspirante a rey y su fiel amiga, un viaje que cambiara sus vidas por los siete mares. Esta es la historia de Sinbad y Vitani.
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

Capitulo 1: Llegada al pueblo de Tison y unión de destinos

Vivían en una pequeña casa en el reino de Parthevia. Eran una familia pobre pero tenían dos hijos una de cuatro años y otro que apenas tenia un año. La hija mayor tenia el cabello gris plateado, liso y largo, recogido en una trenza. En su cara justo donde tenia la nariz tenia varias pecas, que venían por parte de su padre. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran grises pero estaban llenos de vida. La llamaron Vitani, su nombre tenia otro significado pero ellos asociaban Vita con vitalidad. De su otro hijo...ya hablaremos mas adelante.

Al ser una familia pobre, Vitani disfruto de su hermano hasta que cumplió los seis años. Entonces la cogieron como esclava y nunca supo que fue de su familia. Fue obligada a trabajar bajo el sol y su piel que una vez fue blanca, tomo un color moreno. Su espalda se lleno de latigazos y sus manos y pies tenían las marcas de los grilletes. Con diez años la vendieron a una familia que acababa de perder a su hija, ella fue adoptada y llevada al pueblo de Tison, donde allí conocería a la persona que guiaría su destino.

Sus padres le dieron la ropa de su antigua hija, que consistía en un top y una falda larga. A Vitani le hubiera gustado tapar las marcas de los latigazos, pero por suerte tenia su larga cabellera plateada para eso. Un día sus padres la mandaron al pozo a por agua fue cuando recogiendo agua se cruzo con el. Un joven de cabello morado y ojos ámbar, al cual todos los niños le seguían y también venia a por agua. Vitani había escuchado sobre el, nada mas verlo se escondió detrás del pozo pensando que no seria vista. Sinbad rio y le pidió a los niños que guardaran silencio. Estos se miraron y asintieron intentando no reír. Vitani cerro los ojos con fuerza y Sinbad se coloco a su lado.

-¿Por que una bella señorita como tu se esconde?-le pregunto estando arrodillado a su lado. A Vitani casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de escucharlo tan cerca.

-Yo...esto...-se acaricio la trenza sin saber que decir, cuando noto la mano del joven acariciando su cabeza.

-Esta bien...Soy Sinbad ¿Cual es tu nombre?-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vi-Vitani...-tartamudeo la chica y los demás niños se acercaron para verla mejor, a lo que ella se tapo el rostro con las manos.

-No temas, nadie va a hacerte daño Vitani. Veo que vas a llevar agua a tu casa, deja que te ayude.-Le ofreció el joven mientras se levantaba y llenaba el cubo de agua.

-No hace falta de verdad, yo puedo-le dijo la albina con miedo a que sus padres la regañaran por molestar al chico.

-Para mi no es molestia, ademas aquí nos ayudamos entre todos así que tranquila-fue lo ultimo que le dijo Sinbad tras ayudarla.

Ambos jóvenes llenaron los barriles de agua para sus respectivas familias, sin embargo Sinbad ayudo a Vitani a llevar sus barriles a su casa. El joven miro la casa y le sonaba de una familia que acababa de mudarse, entonces recordó haber hablado con ellos. Habían perdido a su hija hace poco, pero habían adoptado a otra. Entonces entendió que Vitani era la hija que habían adoptado. Una vez llevo los barriles se despidieron y quedaron de verse mas a menudo por el pueblo. Sinbad le transmitió la confianza que había perdido con aquellos años de esclavitud.

La joven Vitani empezó a practicar la tan famosa danza del vientre, la cual bailaba su madre adoptiva. De su casa siempre salia música y eso le daba algo de vida al pueblo. Mientras su amistad con Sinbad iba creciendo día tras día. Ambos jóvenes se llevaban increíblemente bien. Lo que a uno le faltaba lo tenia el otro, eran un equipo unido. Vitani no tardo en ir al puerto a ayudar a Sinbad con algunos trabajos, siempre juntos. Cuando uno no podía hacer algo, lo hacia el otro. Fue así como Vitani paso su primer año en villa Tison, pegada a Sinbad y aprendiendo cosas día tras día. Su piel ya no era tan morena pues, con el tiempo se había aclarado un poco y al no coger tanto sol estaba mejor.

Aunque el pasar tiempo con Sinbad la alegraba de sobre manera, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su verdadera familia y a su hermoso hermano pequeño.

Vitani se encontraba sentada cerca del pozo, llevaba su traje de danza pues acababa de terminar sus clases y fue allí para relajarse. Se quedo mirando el cielo pensando en como estaría aquel pequeño, cuando de repente sintió como algo frio le tocaba la espalda. Le habían tirado un cubo de agua por la espalda.

-¿¡Pero tu estas mal o que te pasa!?-le chillo enfurecida dándose la vuelta mientras escuchaba como Sinbad estallaba en risas.

-Perdón, es que estabas tan concentrada...venga no te enfades.-Le pidió el joven mientras intentaba dejar de reír y Vitani soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Eres idiota...-murmuro la joven.-Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme...

-Aun así, tenias que cambiarte ¿No pensaras ir a trabajar así vestida no?-pregunto el de ojos ámbar señalando la ropa de la chica.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo aun enfadada.-Ahora vengo...

Y puso rumbo de nuevo a su casa, mientras escuchaba como Sinbad le gritaba que allí la esperaba. Nada mas entrar a su casa su madre le pregunto que le había pasado, a lo que ella respondió que Sinbad quiso refrescarla un poco. Su madre estallo en risas sin embargo a ella no le había hecho tanta gracia. Fue a su cuarto en busca de ropa mas decente y seca. Se puso un top, con una falda larga y un velo al rededor de su hombro, para que le pasara por el estomago y así ir algo mas tapada. Se puso unos simples zapatos y antes de salir, su madre le dijo que volviera temprano, pues tenia algo muy importante que decirle.

Aquello extraño a la albina pero no dijo nada referente a eso, solo alzo los hombros y salio de la casa. Regreso al pozo donde estaba Sinbad, el cual la regaño por tardar tanto pues pegaba todo el sol y se estaba asando. Ella no le culpo de eso, le sonrió y pusieron rumbo al puerto. A pesar de que Vitani aun no había cumplido los once años, era un poco mas alta que Sinbad, el cual ya los había cumplido. Eso siempre sorprendía a sus jefes, pero no les importaba la edad solo que trabajasen. Tras un día duro descargando cosas en el puerto y pescando, entrada la tarde decidieron regresar a Tison.

Mientras salían del puerto Vitani escucho una melodía que llamo su atención, empezó a caminar siguiendo la música y Sinbad fue tras ella. La música les llevo a un barrio antiguo, se veía viejo y aterrador. Había gente tirada allá por donde caminases, fumadores y vendedores de objetos extraños. Sinbad no dudo en coger de la mano a Vitani y decirle que no se separara de el. La joven asintió y siguió andando hasta pararse en un puesto. El puesto parecía ser de clarividencia, allí había una anciana tocando un instrumento la mar de extraño para ambos jóvenes. La anciana dejo de tocar y sonrió al verlos, trato de levantarse y soltó un quejido. Luego los miro de nuevo y volvió a sonreír.

-Pero que tenemos aquí...-hablo dejando ver sus dientes podridos, las marcadas arrugas de su cara y el olor a muerte que desprendía.-Dos jovenzuelos...guiados por el rukh de mi música.-Continuo hablando.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que es eso del rukh?-se aventuro a preguntar Vitani.

-No importa quien sea jovencita, dentro de poco lo sabrás todo.-Paso su mirada de Vitani a Sinbad.-Vaya vaya, una elección muy buena...-

-¿Elección?-pregunto esta vez Sinbad.

-Así es, el destino os ha elegido a ambos. Tenéis la marca que dice que pase lo que pase siempre estaréis juntos.-La señora cogió una cachimba y se puso a fumar de esta, Vitani estaba apunto de decirle que para su salud no era bueno. Cuando una serpiente rodeo el cuello de la mujer, Vitani al ver al animal se callo pues le daban un miedo tremendo esos animales.

-No entiendo nada, Vitani vayámonos estamos perdiendo el tiempo-le dijo Sinbad cuando la anciana los detuvo nuevamente.

-Esperad, aun no he acabado con vosotros. Os contare una leyenda que quizá os sirva para un futuro-comento. Los jóvenes se miraron, aquel cruce de miradas con el que no hacia falta hablar, un cruce único con el que se decían todo. Se acercaron y se sentaron en posición india frente a la mujer.

"Cuentan que en una región desconocida, muy lejos de aquí y es posible que ya no exista utilizaban unos grabados para marcar a la gente que estaría siempre junta, tales grabados eran bendecidos por los dioses. No solo eso si no que, al estar benditas estas personas podían saber como estaba su compañero a pesar de estar lejos. Pues la lejanía nunca seria un problema para aquellos a los que su destino esta unido. Esto ademas concuerda con una leyenda del lejano Oriente. Que dice cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, llevan un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Este hilo no puede ser visto a simple vista. El hilo puede estirarse o contraer pero nunca, nunca, jamas de los jamases se puede romper. El día que viajéis podréis escuchar bien la verdadera leyenda. ¿Que me decís queréis ser marcados por el destino?"

Los jóvenes que habían escuchado la historia ojiplaticos, cuando dijo lo del hilo rojo se miraron los meñiques, cruzaron miradas y sonrojados miraron a otro lado. Al escuchar la preguntaron miraron a la anciana no muy seguros, entonces Sinbad se levanto y se acerco a la anciana.

-Yo quiero esa marca.-Se giro y miro a Vitani.-¿Unimos nuestros destinos?

Vitani no muy segura de aquello termino aceptando, la anciana cogió un lápiz que parecía de carbón, Vitani le acerco la mano justo en la muñeca por la parte donde se ven las venas, comenzó a dibujar una forma. Vitani sintió como la piel se quemaba a medida que hacia la forma, vio como salia humo pero se aguanto hasta al final. Miro su marca, tenia una forma de tres invertido hacia un costado, con dos puntos a los lados y una raya al final del tres.

Sinbad puso su hombro, donde la anciana dibujo el mismo tres, pero hacia el lado contrario. El joven tampoco chillo, se aguanto el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Una vez finalizado la anciana les mando a que se lo tapasen por una semana, porque si no, no funcionaria. Después de aquello se despidieron de ella y regresaron al pueblo, cuando llegaron ya había anochecido. A lo que Vitani recordó que debía llegar pronto a casa, su madre la iba a matar. Se despidió de Sinbad con un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su casa.

Por otro lado Sinbad se llevo la mano a la mejilla y sonrió al ver marchar a la chica, mientras susurraba un adiós. Al llegar a su casa, su madre también le regaño. Estaba bien que trabajasen pero no hasta volver a esas horas, tras cenar Sinbad se acerco a una pequeña caja que tenia en su habitación, la abrió y allí tenia cuatro brazaletes de oro dos para manos y dos para pies. Había pensado en regalárselos a Vitani por su cumpleaños, el cual seria en dos semanas. Se acerco a la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar mirando el cielo estrellado. Deseando con ganas que llegara ese día.

Vitani se acerco a la ventana y hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sinbad, sin embargo ella deseaba que algún día pudiera ver a su hermano pequeño.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

Capitulo 2: Cumpleaños, separación y comienzo de un viaje.

Habían pasado dos semanas, era el cumpleaños de Vitani y Sinbad caminaba de un lado a otro en su casa, pensando en las palabras exactas que decir. Se regaño así mismo porque parecía que estuviera pensando en una proposición de matrimonio, cuando no era así. Su madre no paraba de fastidiarle un poco, a lo que Sinbad respondió cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas, para acto seguido reír. En parte tenia razón no se lo podía tomar tan en serio, era solo un regalo. Cogió aire y salio de su casa decidido a todo.

Camino hasta el pozo y allí estaba ella, jugando y riendo con los niños. Se quedo totalmente paralizado, tenia escondido su regalo en su espalda. Miro de un lado a otro nervioso, como buscando una excusa para acercarse hasta que uno de los niños lo vio y chillo su nombre para que se acercara. Sinbad cogió aire y a medida que se acercaba lo fue soltando poco a poco.

-¡Buenos días!-chillo bastante animado, Vitani se acerco a el con una sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Buenos días, parece que se te hayan pegado las sabanas. Venga hay que irse a trabajar-le animo Vitani mientras pasaba por su lado para ir hacia el puerto.

-¡Vitani espera!-la detuvo cogiendo su mano, la chica se giro y miro a Sinbad sorprendida, mientras este soltaba su mano, cogía la otra y entre ellas dejaba una caja.-Feliz cumpleaños...-dijo en un murmullo.

A Vitani casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, abrió lentamente la caja para ver su contenido. Dentro había unos brazaletes, pensó que le habrían costado mucho trabajo a Sinbad, no podía aceptarlos bajos ningun concepto. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, en verdad agradecía el regalo pero no podía, seguro que si los vendía le darían suficiente dinero para la medicina de su madre.

-Sin...yo no puedo aceptar esto, es mucho lo siento yo...-iba a seguir hablando cuando Sinbad puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Solo acéptalo, no hay nada de malo es un regalo de cumpleaños venga vayámonos o llegaremos tarde.-Sinbad echo a correr para salir del pueblo, Vitani pego un suspiro y con una sonrisa se coloco los brazaletes.

A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, se tiraron todo el día trabajando, no volvieron a saber nada sobre aquel barrio en el que se habían metido pero las runas, parecían que eran parte de sus pieles como una marca de nacimiento. La madre de Vitani la había regañado al verla incluso trato de borrarla, pero le fue imposible. Sinbad por otro lado, no se la había enseñado a su madre no quería darle mas disgustos a la pobre, ademas era solo una marca y no le dio mucha importancia.

Los días pasaban como un suspiro, los meses como si fueran estrellas fugaces y los años volaron. Ambos jóvenes habían crecido bastante sanos y fuertes. Vitani algo mas alta que Sinbad, cosa que le seguía molestando al joven pero no tenia nada que hacer contra eso, sin embargo los problemas en Parthevia comenzaron a llegar. Estaban empezando a llevarse a los hombres al ejercito y con ellos se fue el padre de Vitani, a las semanas llego una carta del imperio diciendo que había muerto en batalla, días mas tardes traían su cuerpo para que fuera enterrado. La madre de Vitani murió por depresión y ella se quedo sola.

Sinbad por otro lado, aun conservaba a su madre pero ella estaba demasiado enferma y las medicinas cada vez costaban mas. Vitani, como solo tenia que mantenerse así misma le daba la mitad de lo que ganaba a Sinbad, este al principio se negó a aceptar su ayuda, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que Vitani le ponía sus monedas en su bolsa y bueno, no se pudo negar.

Llego un momento en el que en Tison solo quedaba Sinbad y los niños pequeños. Todos habían marchado a una torre que había aparecido a la cual, llamaban calabozo. Vitani temía porque se llevaran a Sinbad también, era el único que le mantenía en ese mundo y si el moría...¿Que haría? No podía salir en busca de su hermano, al cual seguro que no reconocería y seguro que el a ella tampoco.

Un día la albina no había podido ir a ayudar a Sinbad al puerto pues, las madres le habían pedido a Vitani que se quedara cuidando a los niños de la aldea. La joven no sabia ni leer ni escribir así que, en vez de dar clases les enseñaba sobre algunos oficios. A las niñas las enseñaba a tejer y a los niños les enseñaba como arreglar casas. Ese día Sinbad trajo a un viajero al pueblo, se hacia llamar Yunan y se veía que era una buena persona así que no les molesto que estuviera allí.

Al día siguiente cunado Sinbad se iba a trabajar vino el imperio, reclamaban su presencia dentro de tres días para que fuera al calabozo. Las pesadillas de Vitani se estaban haciendo realidad y no tuvo fuerzas para enfrentar al Imperio, para ayudar a Sinbad. Se odio así misma por ser tan débil.

Por la mañana temprano, aun no había amanecido y Vitani se encontraba sobre el tejado de su casa mirando el cielo. De repente a su lado apareció Sinbad, seguro que se había subido sin que ella lo escuchara.

-Buenos días-le dijo con una sonrisa bastante animado, Vitani miro para otro lado sin poder mirarle a la cara. Claro que Sinbad noto aquello pues no era tonto.-¿Que pasa Vitani? Te ves preocupada.

-¿Como no quieres que lo este?-se abrazo así misma y apretó sus manos contra sus brazos, clavándose las uñas un poco.-El Imperio te llevara a ese calabozo...Sin, no quiero que te pase nada...

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la chica, seguida de otras cuantas, se llevo las manos al rostro entre sollozos. Fue ahí cuando Sinbad comprendió cuanto le importaba a la chica. No se lo planteo dos veces antes de abrazarla, Vitani por un segundo se quedo sin aliento aunque bueno, entre ella y Sinbad no había secretos quizá el único secreto que había era que desde hacia unos dos años no veía a Sinbad como un amigo. Comenzaba a verlo como un rayo de esperanza, una luz a la que había que seguir y no dejar nunca marchar, un hombre que si se lo proponía podría hacer cualquier cosa. De esa manera Sinbad llego a su corazón y si, quizá estuviera enamorada de el, pero ella jamas seria lo suficiente buena para el joven.

-Vitani...¿Recuerdas la runa? Nada malo me va a pasar, porque se que por mas lejos que este tendré a una persona que estará pensando en mi, tendré una llama que arde como el mismo Sol esperándome. No importa cuanto tiempo pase ni donde estemos, porque siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro-le dijo el joven en voz baja, mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo y se ponía en pie.

Vitani alzo la vista, la luz del sol brillaba sobre Sin y le hacia parecer un dios. Sinbad extendió su mano y la chica no tardo ni dos segundos en cogerla. Cuando sus manos estuvieron juntas, tiro de esta para ponerla de pie con una sonrisa.

-Iré al calabozo y volveré, es una promesa Vitani.

-Yo se que la cumplirás Sinbad porque yo...confió en ti.

Todo estaba listo para la partida de Sinbad, este le pidió a Vitani que cuidara de su madre en su ausencia La chica acepto en seguida por Sinbad haría cualquier cosa y en esos instantes le estaba confiando a su madre, ella cuidaría muy bien de la mujer. Todos se despidieron del chico y este partió de inmediato hacia el Imperio.

Una semana mas tarde todo era muy extraño, como si al pueblo le faltara una gran parte, esa parte era Sinbad. La chica trataba de hacer todo lo que Sinbad hacia, no quería que cuando regresara todo estuviera patas arriba. Hasta que llego un carromato del Imperio, todos los del pueblo ya estaban preparando piedras y demás para lanzarles. Vitani por primera vez se planto delante de ellos con una mirada severa y de desprecio.

-¿Que queréis ahora? Ya os habéis llevado a todos los hombres de aquí, no tenemos nada largaos-la voz de Vitani sonaba cruel y dura como una piedra, no tenia miedo sabia lo que hacia.

-Venimos en busca de una joven, nos han dicho que es amiga de Sinbad, requerimos su ausencia en el palacio de Parthevia dentro de cuatro días. Si ella no se presenta mandaremos esclavizarla, son ordenes del rey por lo tanto mas le vale cumplirlas eso es todo.

La albina no se creía lo que había escuchado, si ya no les valía con Sinbad ahora para colmo la querían a ella. ¿Quien cuidaría de Esla? ¿Quien ayudaría ahora en el pueblo? Y lo peor de todo...¿Defraudaría a Sinbad? ¿Que debía de hacer? ¿Presentarse o ser esclavizada? Sinbad lucharía pero aun así...la mente de Vitani se fue llenando de preguntas a lo largo del día. Toco la runa que tenia en el brazo, tenia que pensar en algo y rápido pues no tenia tiempo. ¿Una decisión desesperada o una decisión pensada y acertada? Las cosas no podían haberse complicado mas para la joven...

* * *

Gracias por el review, no me lo esperaba para nada. Espero que disfruten de este fanfic tanto como yo, estoy disfrutando de escribirlo y que los siguientes capitulos les agraden. Gracias por el apoyo una vez mas y tratare de actualizarlo por aqui tambien.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

Capitulo 3: Tropiezo con la misma piedra.

Vitani tomo una decisión, le costo mucho decidirse pues no quería traicionar a su mejor amigo así que...se quedaría con Esla pasara lo que pasara. No le importaba ser esclavizada se acostumbraría a esa vida si era por Sinbad, no quería dejar a Esla era lo único que le quedaba a los dos. Los aldeanos le decían que ellos cuidarían de Esla pero Vitani se negaba, no lo iba a permitir, era su tarea y cumpliría con esta.

Los cuatro días pasaron como si fueran hojas de papel guiadas por el viento, Vitani se encontraba en casa de Sinbad, dormida. Cuando se escucho el paso de los carruajes, Vitani se despertó en seguida y salio a ver que pasaba, cuando algo la golpeo y cayo al suelo desmayada.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un carruaje, sintió que algo caía por su frente y al tocarse vio que tenia sangre y no solo eso, llevaba unos trapos como vestido y tenia las manos atadas con cuerdas. La habían esclavizado, intento levantarse pero el carruaje estaba en movimiento y era complicado, se asomo por las rejillas y vio que iban de camino al Imperio. Cayo sentada en el suelo mirando sus manos, enfadada porque no pudo siquiera defenderse de aquello.

Tras la llegada abrieron la puerta, el sol la cegó un poco. La obligaron a salir del carruaje, la llevaron por todo el palacio hasta la sala del trono, donde la obligaron a arrodillarse frente a la princesa Serendine y el rey. Vitani miraba al suelo, si alzaba la cabeza igual la mataban.

-Vitani, se te ha traído aquí esclavizada ya que no te has presentado voluntariamente en palacio. Se dice por el pueblo que eres amiga de Sinbad, uno de los hombres que entro en el calabozo...¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto el rey.

-Así es, soy amiga de Sinbad-respondio Vitani de la forma mas seca que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba realmente asustada.

-Hace unos días Sinbad entro en el calabozo junto con uno de nuestros mejores hombres, aun no han regresado ya se les da por muertos. La gente del puerto no quiere que tu andes por ahí buscando trabajo, se te venderá como esclava, no solo eso si no que cuando yo el rey te necesite estés donde estés seras traída a palacio y me servirás si así lo deseo. Ahora perteneces al Imperio no eres una mujer libre...-el rey iba a seguir hablando pero Vitani estallo en cólera.

-¿¡Quiere decir que aunque me hubiera presentado voluntariamente me hubiera sucedido lo mismo!? ¿¡Que clase de rey eres tu!? ¿¡Como puedes quitarle la libertad así a alguien!?-chillo mientras se ponía en pie y por su rostro caían lagrimas de rabia.-¡Afirmáis que mi mejor amigo esta muerto y encima me queréis esclavizar! ¡No solo eso si no que he de venir cada vez que usted quiera utilizarme! ¡Alguien como vos no deberíais ser rey!-chillo Vitani a todo pulmón, hasta que alguien la derribo de una patada, la princesa Serendine se había levantado de su trono enfadada y no permitiría que una simple esclava hablara así de su padre.

-¡Cállate sucia esclava, ahora nos perteneces y agradece que mi padre no te mate por esto!-chillo Serendine pisoteando a la chica.

Vitani aguanto los golpes hasta que el rey detuvo a su hija, diciéndole que era normal la reacción de la chica. Vitani alzo la vista un momento y al fondo pudo ver a un niño pequeño, la miraba con ojos fríos pero como si en ella viera a un ser conocido. Vitani cayo desmayada por la paliza que le había dado la princesa, que de princesa poco tenia pues menudos golpes le había dado.

Se llevaron a Vitani hasta un carruaje donde la lanzaron, se la llevarían a algún mercado y la venderían por buen precio.

Medio mes mas tarde la vida de la albina había pasado a ser un infierno, la habían vendido como esclava de trabajo. Se la había pasado trabajando bajo el ardiente sol, a base de latigazos y comer poco. Todas las noches la chica lloraba pensando en como había abandonado a Esla, en la supuesta muerte de Sinbad y en el miedo de morir al día siguiente por el trabajo o por la falta de alimento, había días en los que no podía llevarse nada de comer a la boca, trabajaba hambrienta y sin fuerzas. Cuando ya no les sirvió de nada la dejaron tirada en un barrio bajo, donde cualquiera pudiera tomarla.

Vitani se quedo escondida en un rincón de una calle, tapándose con sus trapos he intentando romper las cuerdas pero solo consiguió hacerse mas daño. Un hombre pasaba por allí, al verla se acerco a ella y se agacho a su altura.

-Pobreta...seguro que te han dejado aquí tirada después de utilizarte...-murmuro mirando a Vitani, la joven ya se preparaba para lo peor.

-Mi señor, no debería hablar con esclavos.-Le dijo una mujer la cual llevaba una mascara y se veía fuerte, en su mano llevaba un bastón y vestía un vestido largo y negro.

-No te preocupes Sana, ademas ¿No te da pena? Solo mírala...¡Tengo una idea!-chillo de repente.

-¿Llevarla a casa? Mi señor no debería hacer eso con cada esclavo que ve-le regaño la mujer llamada Sana, ella era hermosa, tenia un moreno perfecto un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos zafiro impresionantes. Vitani no entendía que pasaba, no sabia que hacer o que decir.

-Estooo...¿Puedo opinar?-pregunto al final la albina.

-¡Pero si hablas!-exclamo el señor, el cual tenia el cabello rojo, corto con un pequeño mechón cayéndole por en medio de la cara, los ojos de un color esmeralda y iba vestido como un guerrero imperial.

-Claro...no me han cortado la lengua...-murmuro la chica en voz baja mirando de reojo a Sana.

-Permite me presentarme, soy Ramses el señor de una de las casas mas importantes de aquí. Esta es Sana es mi mano derecha y una maga. ¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto con una sonrisa y toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-Vitani...me llamo Vitani...-murmuro, recordando cuando conoció a Sinbad.

-Así que Vitani...no parece mala chica-dijo esta vez Sana

-Decidido, nos la llevamos ¿Que dices Vitani? ¿Te vienes?-Ramses extendió la mano y Vitani no tardo en cogerla.

Dos días después de la llegada a la casa de Ramses, su vida había dado un gran giro. La habían limpiado, sanado las heridas de las cuales, apenas quedaban cicatrices y le estaban enseñando a defenderse. Sana quería comprobar si Vitani era maga, así que le hizo varias pruebas y allí estaba ella, con magia de agua. Aunque para su sorpresa solo era capaz de hacer un conjuro...el de transformación. En una semana había aprendido a transformarse en cualquier animal o persona. No solo eso, si no que también algunos guerreros habían querido enseñarle a disparar con el arco, allí estaba ella aprendiendo a disparar. Su vida era feliz, Ramses se había portado con ella como nadie lo había hecho, a veces pensaba en la vida de Tison, la cual también le había dado muchas alegrías.

Todas las noches miraba su runa, rezaba por Sinbad pues tenia la esperanza de que aun vivía. Sentada cerca de la ventana tuvo una idea, se levanto y se acerco al espejo, junto sus manos y susurro el hechizo al verse reflejada en el espejo como Sinbad, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos. Cayo al suelo volviendo a ser ella y apartándose las lagrimas, al menos había podido verlo.

Paso un mes y Vitani ya parecía una guerrera hecha y derecha, aprendía rápido, era habilidosa y siempre la subestimaban. Era lista, agradable, la típica chica que enamora solo con mirarla dulce, pero fuerte. Su trenza iba de un lado a otro, sus tacones sonaban junto con la armadura que llevaba. Era de noche cuando...otra tragedia mas en la vida de Vitani. La casa de Ramses fue atacada por el Imperio de Parthevia, pedían a Vitani y Ramses no estaba dispuesto a entregársela. Lucharon hasta que no quedo nadie en pie, Vitani también había luchado, es mas le había hecho una cicatriz en la cara la cual cruzaba parte de su nariz hasta su mejilla derecha. De nada sirvieron los esfuerzos, todos acabaron muertos y como no el Imperio llevándose a Vitani.

No pensó que regresaría a ese palacio, donde la habían esclavizado y dejado a su suerte. Odiaba Parthevia con toda su alama, los odiaba a todos a su rey, a su princesa y la realeza.

-Vitani, tu amigo Sinbad sigue vivo, ha salido de la mazmorra con el poder que contenía. Partirás en un barco junto con uno de nuestros guerreros y traerás de regreso a Sinbad, tu eres la moneda de cambio-explico el rey, cuando finalizo se llevaron a la joven a las celdas.

Allí esperaría a que el barco estuviera listo para zarpar, pues Sinbad había escapado. Le dieron una capucha para que ocultara su rostro, junto con una mascara de metal. Llegado el día la llamarían, Vitani se sentó en el suelo sabia que Sinbad seguía vivo, no pudo evitar sonreír una buena noticia, dentro de muchas malas.


End file.
